


Potsticker

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "Come on Lena hurry up! Our new baby is waiting for us just beyond those doors," Kara grinned shifting impatiently on the balls of her feet as Lena turned off the car and gathered her belongings.





	Potsticker

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Potstickers

Kara was practically vibrating in the passenger seat with excitement as she kept glancing out the window to see if they were there. This was the day she finally convinced her wife to adopt a dog at the local shelter. 

Lena couldn’t believe she let Kara, a literal puppy herself, drag her down to the National City Humane Society to find another member of their family.

Lena had barely put the car in park before Kara yanked the door open and flew (not literally this time), over to Lena's side of the car and opened her door. 

"Come on Lena hurry up! Our new baby is waiting for us just beyond those doors," Kara grinned shifting impatiently on the balls of her feet as Lena turned off the car and gathered her belongings. 

Kara helped Lena out of the car and shut the door for her as Lena locked it. The blonde gripped her hand as she let out a happy squeal as the couple tore through the parking lot. 

Kara let go of Lena's hand to open the front door like the gentleman she was and took Lena's hand again once they were inside. 

A friendly woman who introduced herself as Kelly came to great them. Kara told her they were interested in adopting a dog as Kelly took them to the back to see some. 

Lena knew that Kara wanted a puppy, but Lena personally preferred an older dog. They were so much more mellow and it would be nice to have someone to cuddle up with her while she read or worked from home. 

Kara immediately gushed over how cute all of the dogs were as she kept pointing out each of them to Lena. The CEO did admit that they were cute but none of them just felt like 'the one' yet. 

After spending about an hour looking at all the dogs, Kara's stomach began to grumble. "I would do anything for some potstickers right now," Kara groaned as she rubbed her tummy in an overdramatic fashion.

Lena rolled her eyes and was about to respond to her wife when a dog's bark pierced the silence on the word 'potsticker'. 

"See, that dog agrees!" Kara exclaimed as she turned to Kelly and asked the woman to find the dog that expressed the same enthusiasm for the Chinese dumpling as she did. 

Kelly led them to a cage where an American Staffordshire Terrier/Pit Bull Terrier mix sat wagging his tail. "This is Ziggy," Kelly introduced and before Kara could get too attached she explained, "he's nine years old and he's deaf." 

Kara didn't let that stop her from sinking to the ground and shoving her long fingers through the wire gate as Ziggy came up to her wagging his tail furiously. 

He sniffed Kara's fingers and immediately licked them as his whole back end shook with excitement. Kara giggled as she scratched the dog through the door as Lena couldn't help but smile at the interaction.

"Would you like to meet with him a private room to get to know him better?" Kelly asked and Lena nodded in response as Kara was too preoccupied petting the dog.

Kelly opened his cage and clipped his leash to him as she led him to a private room. Kara gripped Lena's hand as they trailed behind them, "I think he's the one," Kara whispered over to Lena and for once, Lena couldn't agree more. 

Kelly led them to the private room as she let Ziggy free. The dog immediately ran to Kara who sat down on the floor. The dog instantly clambered into her lap and began licking her face. 

"As I said, he's 9 years old and he's deaf. He's around 60 pounds I'd say so you might need a strong arm to wrangle him," Kelly explained to Lena.

"Don't worry, that one's a lot stronger than she looks," Lena replied with a smirk.

"Ziggy absolutely loves food especially bones. He also enjoys walks and car rides and he also knows many tricks," Kelly added as she smiled watching Ziggy and Kara play.

"Sounds just like my wife," Lena laughed as Kelly called Ziggy over to demonstrate his tricks.

Kara clapped her hands in delight as Ziggy showed them how he could spin, jump, bark on command, and even pray. 

"He has some allergies which he takes Benadryl for and also eats a specific brand of food. Since he's an older fellow he has arthritis and is on a glucosamine supplement. He is neutered, microchipped, and up to date on all his vaccinations and flea/tick preventatives as well." Kelly listed as she pats Ziggy's head. 

Lena nodded as Ziggy came over and nudged his wet snout into her hand. She smiled and stroked down his face. She looked down into his expressive eyes and the brown patch around his left one. 

She and Kara made eye contact and both nodded as they turned to Kelly with their final decision, "we'll take him."

Kelly took them back out so that Lena could fill out the paperwork while Kara held his leash and took him for a quick walk.

A few minutes later and $150 out of their account, they had a new baby in the family. They thanked Kelly and Kara told her that she might send her sister Alex by to check out some dogs sometime soon. 

Lena gave in to Kara's begging and that's how she found herself driving with two adorable puppies in the passenger seat.

"Can we order potstickers when we get home?" Kara asked as she pets Ziggy who was sitting at her feet. 

Ziggy barked again at the word as Lena laughed and nodded.

"Of course darling," Lena smiled as she patted Ziggy on the head. "Maybe we should name you Potsticker instead."

Ziggy barked again as Kara smiled widely, "he seems to like that name," Kara held his face in her hands as she talked to him, "do you want to be named Potsticker? Do you like that? Yes, you do!" she cooed as Lena smiled in amusement. 

They made their way to PetSmart as they got him new beds, a crate, a leash, collar, food, and all the things they should need. Lena found a Supergirl tag and thought it would be hilarious if he had one and checked it out. She had "Potsticker Danvers-Luthor" engraved on the back of it as she grinned and showed Kara the final product. 

The couple picked up potstickers on the way back home and enjoyed them around the TV. Kara may or may not have given the newly named Potsticker a few as well. He certainly lived up to his name and Lena and Kara couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Potsticker is based off a real dog I found on Petfinder named [Ziggy](https://www.petfinder.com/dog/ziggy-38448049/mo/ofallon/all-paws-rescue-mo199/) who is up for adoption. If looking for a dog, please consider adopting senior dogs, special needs dogs, and/or "bully" breeds as they typically have a harder time finding a home when in a shelter.


End file.
